


Alpha's Anchor

by usedheartOoO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Pact, Alpha Scott, Betaed, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Scisaac - Freeform, Season/Series 03, Slash, slight AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedheartOoO/pseuds/usedheartOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kicks Isaac out and when he goes to Scott for help, the young Beta finds himself more pissed off at the grumpy Alpha then normal.... </p>
<p>Scisaac/Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fanfic as well as Archive fanfic, so be gentile!!! My friend Betaed it but that doesn't mean mistake free. I will add chapters as much as possible but I have a super busy schedule so forgive me if I don't write in a while. I plan on update ding at least once a month, but with college and work, it could be longer. I hope you all enjoy it and constructive criticism/comments welcomed!

"Damn it Derek!" Scott's eyes glowed gold as Isaac stood at his door, dripping wet from the monsoon outside. Derek may be a total moody ass, but he's never done something this insensitive and crappy before. Kicking a wide-eyed Isaac out? And throwing a glass at him? Come on Derek! Even he couldn't be that cruel, but apparently he was.   
"I will kill him!"   
"Scott, it's fine really, I'll just take a shower and get in warm clothes. It's not that big of a deal." Isaac was taking this way too well. Shouldn't he be furious at the way Derek treated him? He's the one that turned him and took him in, so why kick him out now?   
Scott took a deep breathe to calm down, "You're right Isaac, you defiantly need to get out of those wet clothes. But shouldn't you be angry at him? He threw you out in the rain!"  
"I'm sure he has his reasons," Isaac looked up at Scott, "he looked conflicted. Yeah he was a jerk about it but its Derek. I think he doesn't know how not to be one."  
Scott chuckled as he noticed Isaac was taking his shirt off, blushing Scott turned away.  
"See something ya like?"  
"Haha, yeah sure." He played it off as Isaac teasing him. Wait, why was he blushing? He's seen other guys in the locker room before and after lacrosse practice, so what was it? Besides, he liked girls, I mean hello, Allison? So what was it about Isaac in that moment... Scott pondered as he went to go find clean sheets for the guest bed.   
Once Isaac got out of the shower, Scott showed him to the guest room trying to make the other boy feel more at home. Then he went to his room to finish up his homework. After staring at the papers for 30 minutes, he decided to give it up and head to bed.   
Just before Scott drifted off to sleep, he felt a rise and fall in his bed. He opened his eyes to the sight of a frightened Isaac sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott inquired.  
"Sorry to wake you up Scott, but I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares about the freezer..... is it alright if I sleep with you?"   
"Sure man, I understand." How could Scott day no to those big puppy dog eyes?  
"Thanks. I really appreciate all this."   
Scott just smiled and turned over. Isaac tried to sleep but he was still freezing, so he cuddled up next to Scott's heat radiating body. He swore he never meet another human being that emitted this much heat! Scott felt Isaac on his back but shrugged it off smiling. He liked Isaac snuggling up to him, his cool body against his night shirt. He blushed when his mind went to naughty places of what he and Isaac could be doing at the moment. Ok, maybe he did like Isaac. He may not feel the same way back, but Scott was fine with that. His sleeping beauty laid next to him and that's all that mattered at that moment.  
The next morning they both woke up in each other's arms, stumbled and awkwardly got out of bed. They quickly got dressed (Scott took a shower and brought his clothes into the bathroom to avoid an embarrassing mishap) and headed off to school on Scott's mountain bike. As soon as they got to school, Scott met up with Stiles and Isaac went to do whatever he normally does before class. T  
"So, umm dude, what's with Isaac? And you...." Stiles curiously stuttered.   
"Derek kicked him out." Scott had a brooding tone and was physically getting angry. He caught himself scaring Stiles and calmed himself down.   
"Oh, look its Lydia, any news?" Stiles called over trying to distract his obviously upset friend from 'wolfing' out in front of their classmates.   
Scott went through the whole day thinking of Isaac and getting even more pissed at Derek for kicking him out. He decided after school, Stiles could give Isaac a ride to his new home while he hopped on his bike and headed to Derek's to have a little chat. Stiles didn't think that was a very good idea, but seeing how intense his friend was, he knew there was no talking him out of it and didn't mind taking Isaac to Scott's. Hopefully, Isaac was better at playing Halo then Scott was. The boy was zero competition and that got boring. A new challenge would be nice and just maybe, he could see if Isaac felt for Scott the way his oblivious friend did.   
Hale's new home was at the top floor of an older abandoned building, not that Scott mind the climb, but he just wanted to storm in and get this other with. Before Scott could barge in, the door opened reveling Peter, Derek's extremely strange uncle.   
"Why hello Scott! We've been expecting you!" Peter cheerfully welcomed. Scott just scowled, not in the mood for Peter's semantics.   
"Shut it Peter, wheres Derek?"  
Before Peter could respond with his usual level of sarcasm, Derek appeared behind him.   
"Right here Scott. I know why you're here and I can explain,"  
But before Derek was even given a chance, Scott transformed in pure anger and lunged himself at the alpha. "There is no explaining it Derek! There is no excuse for what you did!" Scott growled.  
Derek, however, had expected this from the young beta's outrage and had blocked his furious punches. He knew there was no talking to Scott in this state and let him throw his fit to tire him out.   
After their heated fight, Scott turned back to his human self, breathing heavy and holding his knees. Derek, on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat.  
"You done Scott?" Derek patronized the beta, "I am. Now either let me explain or get out of here. I've got more to worry about than a teenagers stupid love vendetta."  
Scott was about to protest but shut himself up. He needed to know why Derek did what he did to Isaac. Peter smirked at the boy, and went back to leaning up against   
the staircase.   
"I have nothing against Isaac, Scott, but I had to kick him out for his own protection. Deucalion was here."  
This made Scott stand straight up to further inquire Derek but the older wolf continued on.  
"I couldn't tell him Deucalion had threatened me to kill my pack off and join him because knowing Isaac, he might go off to fight him on his own and get himself killed. I did it for his own good. Cora's family and I could never kill her but Isaac is not and Deucalion can be very persuasive."  
Derek's back was to Scott, but Peter saw that spark of red in Scott's eyes before it disappeared. Well, maybe he didn't make such a bad decision turning the boy after all. Peter smiled to himself, secretly plotting while his nephew and a stubborn beta he created had their pointless fight.  
"You didn't have to throw glass at him to get your point across. You didn't have to throw him out in a pouring down thunderstorm!" Scott yelled at the brooding alpha.  
Derek turned around to look at the young beta, eyes glomming red and fangs extended, "I could have killed him Scott! I had to get my point across that he could not come back here by any means!" Derek practically howled at Scott, "now GET OUT!"  
Scott wanted to fight back, he wanted to tell Derek how wrong he was but he knew it was pointless. He turned to leave but warned Derek before he left, "If you ever hurt Isaac again, it won't be Deucalion you'll have to worry about. It'll be me!"  
This time Derek also saw the red spark in Scott's eyes before they turned back to a brilliant gold. After the angrier wolf left, Derek turned to Peter. "Did you see that as we'll or am I going crazy?"   
"Why, yes, dear nephew, he did seem pretty upset."  
"Not that, he, his eyes..." Derek stumbled over his words while Peter gave him a concerning look. "Never mind,..." He mumbled as he walked away. Peter evilly smiled to himself, there was no way he was gonna let Derek think Scott was turning into his ticket back to power and more. He will let his nephew think himself crazy wondering if he saw what he thought was Scott becoming a True Alpha.


	2. The Boy Who Cried Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek let's Stiles in on Scott's wolf-related status and asks the young teen to be his eyes and ears but after Stiles pushes the Sourwolf's buttons, things get heated....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter didn't get Betaed so if there are mistakes, please let me know.also more Sterek and fluff, I hope you all enjoy!!  
> Thanks for the Kudos and bookmarks, it's keeping the momentum going!!!

After Scott's heated argument with Derek, he finally returned home, finding his best friend and his new roommate sitting on his living room couch, eating pizza.   
"Yo Scottie, your mom left for work and left pizza money for all of us. I love your mom man!" Stiles sailed before shoving more pizza in his face.  
Isaac added, "Yeah but you might wanna dig in before Stiles eats it all."   
Stiles paused for a second before continuing noming on his slice. Isaac laughed but Scott just stood there with a little smirk.   
"Thanks guys, but I'm not hungry. I got homework to do, I'll be in my room." Stiles and Isaac looked at each other. Scott willing doing homework? Yeah he's trying to do better this year but still very unusual for their wolf friend. Something was up and Stiles knew just how to get to the bottom of it.  
"Hey Isaac, it was fun dude but I better head home my dad has the night off. We'll do this again sometime for sure, you're so much better at Halo than Scott. The guys got two left thumbs."  
Isaac chuckled, "Yeah totally man. See ya at practice."

Derek stared out the window, wondering if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Peter still lurked in the shadows.  
"What are you still doing here?"  
"Why Derek, I'm hurt! I'm here for my favorite nephew, for moral support." Peter never seized to be sarcastic.  
"I'm your only nephew," Derek sounded sad but quickly went back to his usual moody self, "now go away. I have things to do."  
"Fine, fine. Can I at least greet your guest?"   
Before Derek could ask, Stiles came through the heavy doors.  
"Stiles, what are you doing here? Are you here to chew me out for kicking Isaac to the curve too?" Derek questioned angrily.  
"No Sourwolf, I'm not. I do wanna talk about Scott, but as far as Isaac is concerned, kicking him out may have been the best thing for him." Stiles nervously smiled at Derek, hands up so the alpha would know he's not trying to threaten him in anyway. Not that Stiles would be able to threaten him in any way, but he knows how werewolves thought, considering his best friend was one.   
Peter was still leaning up against the wall, creepily grinning away. Derek shot him a menacing look, wanting his uncle to take it as a cue to leave.  
"Well, Stiles, I would love to stay, but it looks like I'm wanted elsewhere." Peter was such a drama queen.   
"Now that creeper-wolf's gone, let's get down to business," Stiles always knew just how to push Derek's buttons, "something's going on with Scott and I'm thinking you can help me figure out why...."  
Derek was a little apprehensive to tell the young teen that he may think his friend is turning into a True Alpha, not sure about it himself. However, if he shares this information with Stiles, then maybe he can keep an eye out and confirm what he saw. If Scott is turning into a True Alpha and Deucalion finds out, things would get very bad for everyone. And fast.  
Stiles took all of what Derek had told him surprisingly well. He agreed to be the wolf's eyes and ears since Scott wouldn't come around Derek unless it was absolutely necessary. He and Stiles had been sitting on the alpha's beaten up couch conversing about what they could do to one-up the alpha pack without causing their side a lot of collateral damage. They both knew there was no way to make it out of the oncoming fight unscathed, but if they had a game plan, the odds would be better for everyone to make it out, alive.  
Derek realized that the young teen wasn't so bad and easy to talk to with no other distractions to egg on his ADHD. And without all the sarcasm, Stiles was actually quite intelligible. Not that he doubted him, but he could defiantly do without all the wit he dished out all the time. The evening was turning into night and the younger male knew he should get going before the sheriff sent out the hounds after him. While Derek was walking Stiles to the door, Derek caught the scent of Stiles' body wash and unique musk that the wolf had never noticed before. The boy smelled amazing. He caught himself practically drooling as he stared down the teen.  
"Umm, you okay Derek? You're spacing out on me there Mr. Alpha."   
Derek snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, I thought I heard a howl outside, must just be a dog or something." He was uneasy. His mind wondered to places he hadn't had the pleasure of going to in quite sometime. No, Stiles was a goofy kid. A smart, corky, adorable, no not adorable. Damn, this would be a long night for the alpha, sorting out his sudden strange feelings.   
"Okay then Sourwolf, see ya later, I'll keep you posted on Scott and the others." Stiles grinned as he walked out Derek's apartment, forcing himself not to look back on the oblivious alpha. He knew more than what he leads on. After all, that's what made him the packs researcher in the first place. 

The next morning, Scott found Isaac curled up behind him, his arms dropped other the other beta. Isaac was obviously still asleep and Scott didn't want to wake up the sleeping cutie up. Okay, he will never even think that again. As Scott's mind was pondering his embarrassing thought, Isaac finally woke up and quickly pulled his arms away from Scott's torso.   
"Sorry!" Isaac blushed brighter than Stiles favorite red hoodie.   
Scott laughed and pinched the embarrassed teen's cheek," Its okay, Mr. Morning Wolf!" Scott teased him, making his face even more red, which was almost impossible.   
"Boys, breakfast! Get dressed and hurry before it gets cold!" Melissa shouted at her growing teen wolves. Scott shouted a reply back, which gave Isaac to slip away from his embarrassment and go to 'his' room.  
Scott saw his roommate left and decided to take a quick shower. He was in a great mood this morning, unsure why. Maybe it was because last night, Isaac asked to sleep with him again, still having nightmares. Scott enjoyed being able to comfort the boy, especially after his stupid alpha kicked him out. The thought made anger boil throughout Scott's body, but settled back down again went he heard Isaac telling him he was gonna eat his food too if he didn't get his ass downstairs.

Another normal day at school followed, then Scott, Isaac, and Stiles went to Stiles' house to get some quick training in (Stiles did some wolf-related research) then they relaxed and played various video games together. After a while, Scott and Isaac hopped on Scott's bike to their humble home. Stiles went to his laptop to do some homework, when a dark figure reflected in his screen.   
"Oh my god, Derek! Use the front door, not the burglar entry!" Stiles pointed at his now closed window, slightly sweating from his panicked state.  
Derek made a low 'growling' sound, "Maybe I would have if your wolf friends that just walked out didn't want to maul me on sight."  
"They wouldn't," Stiles paused, "Isaac wouldn't hurt you. Not so sure about Scott lately,...."  
"That's the problem."   
Stiles looked at the pissed wolf and swore he saw resentment in his eyes, which was impossible. This was Derek, the Alpha. No way he resented anything, except of the fiery death of his family.   
Derek quickly snapped out of it, "I'm here to get some feedback. You haven't texted me any info on Scott in a while."   
"Derek, it's been like what, one day? Besides I can't text you at school or around them, if they ask and I lie they'll know and I can't tell them."  
Derek's face changed to a softer expression, then back to a scowl. "Ok, maybe I was getting antsy." He stated with his fingers rubbing his eyebrows back and forth.  
"Antsy? You just about gave me a panic attack and a baseball bat to the face!" Stiles face was interesting shades of red.  
"I'm sorry, next time I'll knock on the window." Derek's sentence laced with sarcasm.  
"Thank you..... Hey!" Stiles pouted, which actually made Derek's mouth turn slightly upward.   
Is that a smile? Stiles wondered as Derek walked over to the wall to lean upon.   
"Find anything out yet?" Derek asked, with a slightly lighter tone.  
"Right," Stiles went back to his laptop, "it turns out that there hasn't been a True Alpha hasn't been seen in over 100 years and are extremely rare."  
"Great, Scott's an anomaly." Derek grumbled under his breathe.  
Ignoring the envious wolf, Stiles continued, "If a Beta is turning his or her self into an Alpha, there a strong desire to challenge their current Alpha for dominance. As well as a desire to find their 'mate' or love, most of the time the 'mate' is all ready within the same pack."  
"That explains a lot." Derek gritted his teeth. He seemed angry but Stiles was unsure exactly why. He kicked his pack member out, what did he expect to happen?  
"It does. They've been really touchy lately. Makes perfect sense." Stiles stated while Derek turned away frowning.  
Stiles couldn't help himself, "Are you jealous, Souwolf? Or should I call you Jellywolf?"   
Derek's glare became dangerous, with furious red eyes. He pounced on Stiles, now terrified, and started to transform. He got ahold of himself when he looked down at Stiles' contorting terror coupled with a few small tears.   
Derek quickly jumped off of Stiles and preceded to run out the window when he heard a small 'wait' calling to him.  
He froze as he felt a surprisingly soft hand rest on his shoulder.   
"I shouldn't have pushed you. It's my fault."  
"No, I shouldn't have lost control like that. It's mine." Derek couldn't look at the boy, but he felt himself being turned around.  
"Derek..." Stiles cooned softly. Derek stared into the teens hazel orbs. He leaned forward toward Stiles' pink lips, then withdrew from kissing the innocent angel in front of him.  
"I, I can't." Derek stuttered, again turning away. Stiles reached up, grabbed Derek's chin, and planted a passionate kiss.  
Stiles finally pulled away smiled, "I can." Derek smirked back, taking Stiles into a deep embrace, inhaling the boy's sweet scent of his earthy shampoo.   
"Stiles, you know, your dad's the sheriff and I'm kinda older and.... " Stiles brought his slender finger to Derek's lips.   
"Shhhh, Sourwolf, it's fine. No one has to know anything. Besides, my dad even said it himself, that 'there's no way I can be gay dressed like this.'"  
Derek gave him a curious look.  
"Long story," his teeth shinning as his grin continued to grow, "By the way Mr. Wolf, I'm going to be 17 soon and the age of consent is 16 anyway, I mean I should know, being the sheriff's son and all."  
Derek blushed, "That's not what I meant, I wasn't even thinking about that," he continued to stumble with his words before Stiles shut him up with a quick peck.  
"You're adorable, you know that?" Derek's face flushed even more, "It's nice seeing you make a fool of you self for once, the big bad alpha."   
He heard a low growl but ignored it, "Don't worry, I won't mention anything to anyone if you won't!"  
"That would be best," Derek couldn't take anymore embarrassment in one night, "but I definitely want to do this some more." He gestured at himself and Stiles before he jumped out the window.   
He knew he shouldn't, but he could help his devilish self, "Night Loverwolf!"  
Derek surprising shouted playfully back, "Shut it Hyper-boy!"  
"That's new," Stiles said under his breath, staring dreamily at his Sourwolf dashing through the woods, then he heard an 'I heard that!' echoing back at him.   
He went to close his window, shrugged, and decided to leave it open. The grin never left his face, even as he went into a deep, enchanting sleep.


	3. Danger, Derek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion comes to Derek once more with one last offer. What will Derek choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had school and blah blah blah. I hope to update every week or 2, but life happens.  
> This is a little taste for now, a short chapter and a cliff hanger at that. Sorry! I hope you all continue to stick with me, I love ya all!  
> Please comment to let me know your thoughts and how I might be able to improve. And I'm looking for Betas! Thanks again:3
> 
> ~usedheartOoO

Derek woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed and cheerful he had felt in years. Even before the fire, he never remembered waking up feeling this good.

  
_Is it because Stiles kissed me?_ As he was pondering about Stiles and his new relationship, he suddenly got a gut feeling something bad was about to happen. Crash! Something or someone had come through the window downstairs in his loft.

"Derek," a taunting female voice echoed through the loft, "Come out and play!" He quickly threw on a shirt and peeked downstairs, away from the sight of the intimidating intruder.

_Oh shit!_ He thought. _Kali...._

Before Derek could finish his thought, he felt someone's claws on the back of his neck.

"Time's up, Derek." Kali had a murderous grin. He could now see Deucalion walk in with Ennuis in tow.

"Thank you Kali, now let go of him so we can talk civilly this time around," Deucalion gestured for Kali to take her claws away as he continued, "Let's get down to business. Either you kill one of your own tonight or we kill you. Preferably not Scott, I sense something interesting in him I would like to see play out, but if you decide to kill him, there is not much I can do."

_Crap!_ Derek thought. _He knows about Scott, which no matter what will not be good._

"And if I still refuse?" Derek practically growled out.

"You won't," Deucalion's smile somehow got even more demented, if possible, "We have something of yours. Kali."

Derek's stomach sank through the floor as Kali held up a live stream of Stiles in the old bank, where they had previously killed Erica, tied up and blindfolded.

He wanted to make a bluff, that he didn't know the kid, but he knew all of them had already smelled his panic. So he turned toward his rising anger instead.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" He growled out as he started to shift.

Kali was ready to pounce, but Deucalion simply put his arm out before she could act.

"Derek, you know that won't happen. You might as well put your fangs and claws away, there are three of us and even if you could fully shift into a wolf, you would still lose."

Derek did as the evil monster in front of him said. It took all of his will power but he did it for the fear of what they might do to Stiles if he tried (and failed) to attack them. If it was his own life, he wouldn't had a second thought but they had Stiles... His frown deepened as he let his fangs retract.

"Good boy," Deucalion patronized, "We will not hurt him and might even let him go if you kill one of your pack and join us."

Deucalion waited for an answer from the younger Alpha and boy did Derek want to give him one, but Stiles safety and even his life was on the line.

"Fine." He stated, utterly defeated.

"Good, meet us at the abandoned mall down town tonight before midnight and bring your pack. Oh, and do bring Scott. I would like to see his fighting skills for future reference."

With that, the evil bastard turned to leave with his two henchmen but Derek stopped him, "How do I know you won't just hurt or kill him before tonight?"

Not turning around he smirked, "I am a man of my word. And a werewolf that knows better than to go back on their word to a fellow werewolf. Look at what happened to Peter."

Derek's eyes widened as he watched the trio shut the door to his now disaster-stricken loft.

_I have to get Stiles back. And I will._


	4. Damsel in Distress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is gone, Derek is pissed, Scott senses stuff,  
>  just read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm sorry for another cliff hanger. I'm evil, so sue me. (don't though, I'm a poor college student)

Dude, wake up, we have school in like 10 minutes!" Isaac barged into Scott's room to find a dead asleep Scott tangled in his sheets.

"Scott!" Isaac shouted again, to no avail. "Damn it, I didn't want to have to do this....."

"What the hell!?" Scott started awake to find his tall roommate dog-piled on top of him. 

"You wouldn't wake up." He smirked adorably. Damn. Scott thought, I cant be mad at that cute face...

"Now get your ass up, we're already gonna be late."

Scott knew he didn't have time to shower, so he stripped his night shirt and boxers to put on a fresh pair of clothes. Then he noticed Isaac blushing.

"You can wait downstairs ya know." 

"But then I would miss the show!" Isaac teased.

Scott gave him 'the look' so the cute pup whimpered before heading downstairs. Chuckling, he finished getting ready, grabbed his backpack and keys to meet his still sulking puppy downstairs.

Once they got to school, they headed to the locker-room to get tongue lashed by coach.

"Scott, Isaac, thanks for deciding to get out of bed this morning to join us! Now change quick and get your butts running, you have 2 extra laps today! Oh and where is the third Harvey Boy?"

"All do respect coach, there was no third Harvey Boy...." Isaac barely spoke up.

"Shut up, Laehy! You know what I meant! Stilinski!"

"He's not already here?" 

"No, McCall, that's why I'm asking you two idiots! I figured you three were up to something."

Scott stood there with a questioned look as coach rolled his eyes.

"Get your asses on the field beforehand I fry them up and eat them for breakfast!"

The other boys laughed as Scott still stood there worried until Isaac snapped him out of it. "You heard coach, come on Scott."

"Yeah, right..." Scott finally came out of wherever his little mind took him and headed out with his roommate to the dirt track.

"Scott, you ok? You looked really out of it back there?" Isaac asked him with a concerned expression plastered on his gorgeous face. His eyes soft, waiting for his more-than-friend to respond.

"Stiles is never late. I've known him forever and although he gets distracted, he is never late to class."

"Relax man, maybe he is just out sick." 

Scott stopped running and looked at Isaac with a seriously worried expression. 

"He is never been sick since we were in the forth grade. He got the flu and hasn't had it since then, I was the one always getting sick because of my aesma, and he would stay with me all the time and never got sick."

The look in Scott's saddened eyes made Isaac want to pick him up and never let go but he knew that wasn't the kind of comfort he needed. He needed reassurance that his best friend wasn't in serious trouble.

Isaac smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He is the sheriff's son after all." 

Big brown eyes looked up at him, melting his heart in the process. "You're right, thanks man."

They started to run again in silence, but Isaac never broke his smile, knew he could comfort his sad puppy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Derek tried to convince his uncle to help him save stiles.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not have a death wish."

Derek looked at his sarcastic excuse for an uncle and tried a different tactic. He didn't want to have to come to it, but Peter is stubborn and left him no choice. His features shifted into his alpha form, red eyes piercing into his uncle's soulless ones.

"You will help me. Not because I'm asking but because I AM YOUR ALPHA!" Roaring at Peter, he calmed down a bit and continued, "If you wish to not become an Omega, I suggest you help me or I will kick your pompous ass right out of Beacon Hills. Or I might use you as my one pack member to kill so the Alphas will give Stiles back to me. I like the second option better right now."

Peter is not one to scare easy, but after seeing the look in his nephew's eyes, he knew Derek meant buiness. He couldn't figure out what he saw in the scrawny human who had refused the Bite when he was the Alpha. Useless if you ask him, but he knew better not to test Derek's temper he so happened to inherit from his sister.

Rolling his eyes, Peter responded, "We need a plan. We can't go in there guns, or claws rather, a blazing. We must also not tell Scott or Isaac. Stiles is there friend and they are both young, which means irrational impulses that will get everyone killed. I have a suggestion, but you won't like it."

Shifting back into human form, his eyes still red with anger towards the Alphas who stole someone more important to him than his own life, he agreed with his uncle the two other Betas must be kept out of this if they all wanted to get a Stiles back and survive.

"Yeah we'll spit it out. But I don't think Scott and Isaac should come either. If they get killed, Stiles would never forgive me and I couldn't forgive myself."

Peter wanted so badly to make a snarky comeback on how sappy his nephew was but seeing as how plan 2 might come into play, he shut his mouth for once.

"One word. Argents."

Derek's eyes grew dark and his scowl deepened. If it was to save Stiles, it couldn't be helped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was cold and extremely hungry. But more than that afraid. Surprising to even him, not afraid for himself, but for a certain wolf he knows will do something very dangerous and stupid. And it would be for him, to save him. If Derek died to save him,..... Stiles could even finish the thought as panic started to set in. He heard footsteps, followed by a cane. 

Shit!!!


End file.
